


Agent Deadeye

by SgtLia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall of Overwatch, Gen, McCree joins Talon instead of Blackwatch, Talon McCree‘s hot, Talon versus Overwatch just because, Team Talon (Overwatch), That‘s it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: “So the rumors are true. You‘ve become insane, kid.“ - “Just as insane as I could get after a certain someone abandoned me and forgot to come back.“





	Agent Deadeye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge called „Switch it up“ in which writers change the character‘s backstory. Have fun and stuff?

That’s it. He sat there all tied up, his messy hair hanging in front of his dirty face. It‘s over.

„This is the only chance you‘ll get, kid“, the harsh voice of a man rang through the captive‘s ears. „Join my team or rot in jail alongside your besties from Deadlock.“

„The name‘s McCree.“

„Yeah, whatever. You‘re in or not... kid?“

A snort came as some sort of response. „Surely won‘t spend the rest of my life in prison. I‘m in, old man.“

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Days had passed. Months had passed.

The man named Gabriel Reyes never returned, so Deadlock‘s most talented member ended up behind bars. Just like the rest.

Overwatch was just a bunch of liars.

They took away his weapon, his freedom, his trust in others. They even took his goddamn hat!

Jesse McCree, a young man known for his happy laughter and bad jokes, became cold and distant. On most days he would just stand there staring holes into the other prisoner‘s bodies.

After a year, he got a single cell.

Both prisoners and staff were acting quite nervous around him. No one knew how to handle him as his conduct was rather erratic. McCree would take the first chance he get to kill.

Or wouldn‘t he?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Even more time passed.

2AM - The prison was quiet as always.

McCree, a full-grown man now, still sat in his cell. He ran a hand through his long brown hair, scratching his beard shortly after. What an annoying itch.

A silent noise could be heard in the hallway and a light got reflected by a small window. Probably just a guard, McCree thought. He was right. The guard passed by his cell.

McCree leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment when there was a thud. Looking back in the hallway‘s direction, he saw something, or rather someone, lying on the ground.

“Howdy“, McCree said smirking and watched a stranger picking the locks. „Been a while since someone came to visit me.“ No reaction.

After the heavy door opened, he looked around finding several more guys knocked out. „Killed the whole stuff within a second, darlin‘?“ He eyed his savior up and down. A completely hooded person, dressed in black and a bit of purple.

“You‘re gonna be next, if you don‘t shut up.“

McCree grinned.

“I only get you out, because they want me to. Let‘s go.“

“They? Go where? Right through the wall or-“

An explosion cut him off, which caused the wall in front of them to give in. Dozens of headlights lit up the darkened prison. A jet-like thingy flew above them, lowering something down, so the two of them could come on board.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

McCree didn‘t know where he was. Still in America? Maybe. Maybe not.

The building he entered was something else. Most parts of it were underground. No windows, no daylight. Was it even day outside?

“I‘m pleased to see that you managed to pay us a visit“, Someone‘s voice spoke up, a metallic sound resonates with it. An omnic stood behind him. It looked flawless, so new, so... slick.

Long story short: An asshole.

“Well, didn‘t have much of a choice, I guess.“ McCree crossed his arms. „What is this place?“

“You will join us.“

“Oh, I heard that before. ‚This is the only chance you get‘, right?“

The omnic shook it‘s head. „This isn‘t a chance“, it said threatening. „It‘s a done deal.“

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There is a terrorist organization, which had been operating for years.

Talon

Jesse McCree became their newest addition.

Maximilien, part of the inner council, kept the American gunslinger under observation since an assault happened in which McCree acted as an extraordinary shooter.

Real extraordinary for his young age.

They gave him what had been missing over the passed years he spent in prison. A whole new life.

He was Talon‘s gunslinger, name unknown.

That was until McCree faced Blackwatch for the first time. He looked right into the Commander‘s eyes and laughed. „You‘re looking worse than last time, old man.“

“So the rumors are true. You‘ve become insane, kid.“

“Just as insane as I could get after a certain someone abandoned me and forgot to come back.“

On that day, McCree killed three members of Blackwatch. Reyes got shot in the shoulder. It surely would have been a headshot if that damn cyborg hadn‘t attacked him, nearly cutting his left arm off.

Both sides retreated.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Back in Talon‘s headquarters, scientists decided to replace the badly wounded arm with a stronger mechanical one. In addition to that, McCree wanted one of his eyes to get an update.

He was now capable of taking aim at multiple targets and take them down in merely a second.

Agent Deadeye was born.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sometime later, McCree travelled to Switzerland in order to finish what started years ago.

He was too late.

There was nothing left of the Overwatch base. Everything went up in flames caused by one big explosion.

A miserable sounding gasp caught his attention. Someone knelt on the ground, surrounded by blood and smoke.

“This is the only chance you‘ll get, old man“, McCree said sighing. He pointed his revolver at Reyes‘ temple. „Come with me or die.“

Red glowing eyes looked up into the infamous deadeye. „I‘m already dead.“

“Yeah, whatever. Are you in or not?“

Reyes smiled. „I‘m in, kid.“


End file.
